Rêve de gosse
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Jeff Hardy et CM Punk réalisent leur rêve de gosse. Attention SLASH et gros n'importe quoi


**Attention, gros n'importe quoi XD**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient  
**

* * *

Jeff Hardy et CM Punk n'étaient pas que collègues mais aussi de très bon amis. Et ils venaient d'avoir l'idée du siècle pour réaliser l'un de leurs rêves de gosse.

Les deux hommes discutaient en backstage, chacun un paquet de bonbons à la main, quand Matt arriva. Les voyant sourire bêtement, ce qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon, il leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- On va réaliser l'un de nos rêves, Matty, l'informa Jeff.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir quoi ?

- Demain soir, à la fermeture du centre commercial, ton frère et moi allons nous laisser enfermer chez Toys R'Us, répondit Philip Brooks, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Matt, doutant d'avoir entendu correctement.

- T'as bien compris bro', se moqua Jeffro en lui administrant une tape sur l'épaule.

Phil et le plus jeune des deux frères, partirent en riant, laissant un Matthew quelque peu abasourdit.

Le lendemain, 21 heures:

Il restait à Jeff et Phil, un bon quart d'heure avant la fermeture du magasin. Matt les avait accompagné, pour s'assurer que les deux prétendus adultes qu'il avait en face de lui ne fassent pas de bêtises. Il soupira et leur demanda pour la énième fois:

- Vous tenez vraiment à faire ça ?

- Oui Matty, tu le sais très bien.

- Oui Matt, ajouta Cm Punk. Tu veux rester ?

- Non, vos gamineries, très peu pour moi.

Matt embrassa son frère sur la joue et les laissa. Jeffrey et Phil allèrent se cacher en attendant la fermeture de Toys R'Us. Une fois les derniers clients et employés rentrés chez eux, Jeff Hardy et CM Punk prirent pleinement possession des lieux.

- Yeah ! S'écria Jeff. Je veux les Skittles de la caisse !

Les deux hommes se ruèrent sur les bonbons: Jeff sur les Skittles et Philip sur les M&M's.

- Waaaa, c'est le pied, commenta Punk.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Hardy se leva et entraîna Philip Brooks.

- Allez, viens, on va faire du trampoline.

- Et si on mettait en jeu une réplique de la ceinture poids lourd ? Rajouta Punk, tout aussi excité que son ami.

- Ouais !

Les comparses allèrent dans le rayon catch du magasin et déballèrent une ceinture.

- Allez ! Trampoline maintenant ! S'écria le jeune Hardy.

Il prit Punk par la main et courut sur le trampoline. Il se jeta dans les bras de Phil et ils commencèrent à catcher. Le plus jeune était heureux. Il passait du temps avec Jeff. Il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour le Rainbow Haired Warrior. Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient, Phil en profitait pour discrètement laisser traîner ses mains sur le corps de Jeff. L'intéressé le remarqua mais fit semblant de ne rien voir. Il esquissa malgré tout un sourire et joua le jeu de Brooks. Il se mit à califourchon sur Punk. Jeff enleva son tee-shirt, sous les yeux médusés de son ami.

- Tu fais quoi là, Jeff ?

- J'ai chaud. Ce n'est pas le tout, mais catcher sur un trampoline contre un gars comme toi donne très... très...chaud.

La Straight Edge Superstar y vit une allusion mais n'en était pas certaine. Il retira à son tour son propre haut et reprit son combat avec la Charismatic Enigma. Quand ils se lassèrent du jeu, Philip Brooks prit la parole:

- Jeff, viens, on va au rayon des pokémons !

- Phil, pitié pas ça.

Punk se rapprocha de lui et laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse de Jeff. Il le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, tout en jouant avec le piercing de sa lèvre inférieure.

- Jeffy, s'il-te-plaît.

Jeff, ne pouvant résister, céda.

- D'accord, mais je suis vraiment trop gentil.

Phil se jeta dans les bras du jeune Dardevil et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Merci Jeffy.

Jeffro suivit Philip jusqu'au rayon des pokémons, tout en regardant avec insistance les fesses du jeune Punk. La superstar extrême remarqua une montagne de peluches Pikachu et poussa CM Punk dedans. Il sourit sadiquement.

- A nous deux Punky.

- Heu... attends, tu fais quoi Jeff ?

- Chut, le rassura Jeffrey en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Laisse toi aller mon Punky.

Au milieu des Pikachu, Jeff se mit à califourchon sur Philip et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son punk qui gémit de bonheur.

- Hum... Jeff.

Ce dernier se débarrassa du pantalon de CM et de ses propres vêtements. Quand ils furent tout deux nus, les peluches caressant leur douce peau, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, Jeff laissant clairement afficher sa dominance. Le frottement de leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre, les électrisait au plus haut point. Le jeune Hardy Boy, voulant faire languir le kid de Chicago, caressa avec lenteur son érection. Le plus jeune commença à haleter.

- Jeff...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Punky ? Demanda l'intéressé, léchant et mordillant le cou de son amant.

- J'ai envie de toi... tout de suite !

Jeffro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, mais au lieu de prendre Phil, comme il s'y attendait, il s'empala sur son membre gonflé de plaisir.

- Ahhhh Jeff !!!!! s'écria CM Punk.

- Oh... oui Punky... t'es trop bon....

Jeff Hardy commença à onduler des hanches, tout en embrassant son ami qui s'était redressé. Philip Brooks, de son côté, donnait de légers coups de reins, voulant explorer Jeff plus profondément, tout en le laissant mener la danse.

Les deux hommes ne cessaient de gémir leurs noms, la sueur faisant luire leurs corps d'athlète. Au bout d'un moment, Jeffrey cessa de bouger, et les coups de reins de CM Punk se firent plus puissants. Il se relaxa, étreignant son cadet et se livrant totalement à lui. Phil fit glisser Jeff sous lui, afin de mieux maîtriser la situation. Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, mais visiblement pas assez au goût du jeune Hardy.

- Plus fort Phil... ahhh !!!!

Philip venait de toucher la prostate de son aîné et était plutôt ravi de son coup. Il réitéra le geste, encore et encore.

- Phil je vais...

Il fut interrompu par un langoureux baiser et se libéra sur le torse de son amant. CM Punk ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Jeff, à bout de souffle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amant. Phil l'attira plus près et l'embrassa doucement, tout en lui remettant une mèche multicolore derrière l'oreille.

- Faudra qu'on remette ça, chuchota Brooks.

- Quand tu veux Phil, quand tu veux.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au milieux de peluches Pikachu géantes.

Le lendemain matin, à l'ouverture du magasin:

Un petit garçon et sa maman parcouraient les rayons du magasin, à la recherche d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour un cousin. Alors que le petit vagabondait dans les rayons, il s'arrêta et s'écria:

- Maman ! Y'a des monsieurs tout nus dans les Pokémons !

FIN.

* * *

**Voila lol, j'espère que ça vous a plut.**

**Une tite review ?  
**


End file.
